


Perfect

by BlueMeown



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU - kinda Highschool/University, Fluff, M/M, Perfect - Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Slice of Life, Song based story, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, slightest angst, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeown/pseuds/BlueMeown
Summary: Wonwoo is thankful to have a Jun in his life. Jun is in love with an idiot.(or different Wonhui situations until they get married)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> segments of Ed's perfect in a Wonhui perspective.
> 
> first part is a random fluff, the rest are chronologically arranged but with huge time gaps.

 

 

I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

 

 

It was a Sunday afternoon both Jun and Wonwoo didn’t have work so they were both home in their apartment minding their own businesses.

Jun wanted to cook a delicious dinner for Wonwoo so he’s sat at the kitchen scanning over stacks of recipe book he bought earlier in the morning. The stayed like that for a good solid one hour.

“Aha! Perfect!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. He had found a meal which Wonwoo might like.

Wonwwo was in the living room reading a book Jun gave him which was entitled ‘all the bright places’. He asked the tall figure why he bought he just replied “The cover was pretty like you’’. The was enticed by the book until Jun entered the room wearing skinny jeans, hoodie and light make-up with a huge grin plastered on his face. Wonwoo looked at questionably, “going somewhere?”

Junhui swore his soul just left body at that moment, “Holy Sh—" he didn’t notice Wonwoo sitting on the sofa he thought he was still in their shared room, “Wonwoo how long have you been there?!” he sighed, “you scared me” Jun gave Wonwoo a back hug.

“ahaha sorry sorry,” Wonwoo who was sat on the sofa, held tight the arms around him and pecked Jun’s cheeks causing them to turn bright red so he hid his face on the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, the other stared lovingly by the gesture.

“where are you going?” Jun lifts his head up still rested on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“to the groceries, I’m making you something special for dinner.” the bookworm stares at his shoulder where Jun was.

“eh? What’s the occasion Wen Junhui?” he said with a smirk, “you’re finally proposing to me? Where’s the ring?” Jun just rolled his eyes and stood up unamused.

“one, you told me you were the one proposing to me someday,” he started, “second, I’m cooking you a nice dinner for no particular occasion okay?” he said as he made his way through the door, “it doesn’t have to be valentines, birthday or anniversary to show someone you love them deeply.” He said confidently while holding the doorknob as he stared lovingly at Wonwoo.

It was now Wonwoo’s turn to blush this time, “uhmm… okay?”

“okay. I’m going now,” Jun waved, “don’t miss me too much.” And with that he was already outside making his way to the grocery humming.

The other just continued reading moments later he place down the book and just held his face, “Seriously Jun I’m the one who’s getting embarrassed of what you’re saying,” he muttered ears tinted with red. 

Wonwoo loved the small gestures of Jun on a regular basis. Jun was always there when he was sad, happy, upset and even sick. The boy would always find many ways to keep Wonwoo smiling even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of their friends. People saw Jun as odd and a bit wayward but all Wonwoo saw in Jun was a boy who was pure, soft and silly just the way Wonwoo wanted it to be.

“God what did I do to deserve someone like Jun?”


	2. Chapter 2

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was

 

 

Wonwoo and Jun were in their second-year high school when they started dating. Jun was a transferee all the way from China quite outgoing and Wonwoo was a student who always held a book avoiding any human interaction as much as possible because he thought it was irksome and problematic. 

The teacher told Jun to sit beside Wonwoo. 

“Hey I’m Junhui, Wen Junhui. Let’s be friends” he reached his hand to the guy sat beside him with a smile plastered on his face. Wonwoo just ignored the boy and continued reading. The Jun just settled down, hands on his knees staring down on them. “what did I do wrong?” the boy thought.

The bookworm glanced at the boy sat beside him, he felt bad because he seemed upset that he had ignored him. He. Was. Guilty. 

“ah sorry,” he started while scratching the back of his neck. “uhm—well..—actually” Jun shot his head and saw a boy attempting to apologize, Wonwoo had a hard time getting his words, he coughed awkwardly. “I’m Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo.” 

“uhmm… I’ll show you around school during break,” Wonwoo said quietly.

“I’d love that,” Jun replied slightly red.

Wonwoo didn’t know why he was entertaining the boy. He’d usually shrug of anyone who’d attempt to be friends with him. So why was he entertaining Junhui all of a sudden?

During the first two months Jun already made friends. Minghao, Mingyu, Soonyoung and Jihoon he loved them all equally as brothers. 

They’re always there to back-up the silly boy, just like the time at a party when a woman was grinding herself to Jun, the group laughed at him for a second until he sent them pleading looks, then Hoshi was already making his was and pretended to be kissy and touchy with Junhui in front of the lady which drove her away after spating, “oh? You’re gay? What a waste.” 

Then Mingyu and Minghao lectured the woman about loving someone regardless of their gender. ‘Bitch’ Hoshi muttered, ‘just ignore her’ he said as they went back their table where Jihoon and Wonwoo sat. That time he wasn’t sure of his gender all he knew was he liked a certain boy, Jeon Wonwoo. 

“You okay?” Wonwoo said patting Jun’s back. Causing the boy to blush furiously, “you’re red, are you not feeling well? I’ll go and tell the birthday boy Seungkwan then you can stay at my place

“nah I’m fine,” 

Wonwoo and Jun were basically a couple without the label “boyfriends” 

 

until one day…

They were at Jun’s apartment. Wonwoo was lying on the sofa head rested on the edge holding a book on his right arm. Jun was lying next to him, arms around Wonwoo’s waist carefully listening to his heartbeat. Wonwoo wanted to stay like that forever.

“hey Wonwoo…” Jun started head still resting on Wonwoo’s chest. 

“hmm?” Wonwoo hummed still beaming on his book.

There was a small pause before Jun talked.

“What are we?” Jun and Wonwoo’s eyes were now connected.

“honestly, I don’t know Jun,” Wonwoo said with a serious voice. Jun whispered “ohh disappointedly, Jun wanted to cry.

He was about to leave their current position until Wonwoo trapped him in his arms, “all I know is that you’re a very important person to me… I-I love you Junhui,” he stared at Jun waiting for a response.

“Wonwoo, I love you too,” they hugged for a moment until, “so uhm… I guess are we officially boyfriends?” he asked tilting his head.

“I guess so,” Wonwoo replied causing Jun to blush furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow,  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

 

 

Wonwoo and Jun were texting each other a day before graduation day.

Junniebabe: can’t believe we’re finally graduating Wonu!!

Mywonwoo: oh hush Jun   
Mywonwoo: what r u doin?

Junniebabe: thinking of you

Mywonwoo: Stfu   
Mywonwoo: seriously what are you doing?

Junniebabe: no F.U.N.  
Junniebabe: well I’m waiting for mom to finish cooking so we can eat  
Junniebabe: I missed her cooking TT___TT

Mywonwoo: well it’s been almost 4 years aha

Junniebabe: can’t believe I lived without her   
Junniebabe: n her cooking

Mywonwoo: that’s cus u hav me

Junniebabe: true  
Junniebabe: true

Mywonwoo: hey I have something to ask Jun

Junniebabe: It’ll have to wait  
Junniebabe: I have to go, food’s ready  
Junniebabe: I love you Wonwoo 

Wonwoo wanted to ask Jun if he wanted to live to share an apartment with him rather than living on the University dorms. He figured it will be best to ask him personally.

Mywonwoo: Oh  
Mywonwoo: I love you too

Jun’s parent didn’t know he was dating a guy. They hoped to have grandchildren running around their home, growing old with a woman he loved…But that was something Jun cannot provide.

After the pair and their friends walked in the ceremony cheering at each other like dorks and afterwards going backstage to say their farewell to their batch mates. Wonwoo took this as an opportunity to ask Jun his question while they sat above the speakers waiting for Hoshi and Mingyu who were busy saying goodbye to their dance and cooking club. “Hoshi-yah who will choreograph our dance in the next year competition now!” “Mingyu-yah we’ll miss your cooking! Good luck in culinary school”

The pair had their hands intertwined, Jun laughing at how Jihoon looked annoyed with people giving him kisses as good bye, “ughhh stop” “this is embarrassing”. Wonwoo took this as a perfect opportunity to ask Jun.

“so uhm… Jun I was won-” he started but then Soonyoung pulled the pair towards Minghao and Jihoon. Mingyu was also going towards them. “you guys make out later” Soonyoung whispered so only Wonwoo could hear.

“what’s up?” Jun asked confused.

“let’s take a group picture for the last time before we go our separate ways,” Jihoon stated.

“oh? Jihoon you’re gonna miss us?” Mingyu teased, “you need our pic--” he stopped himself when he saw Jihoon glaring at him.

“It wasn’t my idea it was Soonyoung who suggested it,” he said annoyed “but yeah, I’ll probably miss you guys. Everyone was in total shock but didn’t tease him any further.

Soonyoung was now setting the timer. Mingyu stood in between Jun and Wonwoo behind, while Minghao was holding a gang sign beside Jihoon who just rolled his eyes. Before the timer had end Wonwoo decided to reach for Jun’s hand behind Mingyu causing him to blush madly which was captured in the picture. They laughed at how red Jun was, Wonwoo kept apologizing afterwards laughing alongside the group. Soon enough they bid their farewells “Mingyu, stop being a klutz okay?” “good luck with your pursuing music career!” “see you at dance academy Minghao” “Wonwoo take care of Jun alright?” 

Later that night Wonwoo’s family decided to celebrate by eating at a fancy restaurant, his mom insisted he invite Wonwoo but he reasoned that the Chinese boy wanted to celebrate with his own parents. They both ended up eating dinner checking their phone whenever in had a notification, Wonwoo’s parent were teasing him for it.

Junniebabe: Wonu!! I miss you

MyWonwoo: we just separated 4 hrs ago u miss me already? 

Junniebabe: :O

MyWonwoo: ahahaha I miss you too.  
MyWonwoo: how’s dinner?

Junniebabe: quit playing with my heart Jeon Wonwoo  
Junniebabe: Mom made her special Dish   
Junniebabe: ITS SO GOOD :D   
Junniebabe: wat about u?

MyWonwoo: good good  
MyWonwoo: it’s okay I guess 

Junniebabe: ...

MyWonwoo: hmm?

Junniebabe: …  
Junniebabe: I seriously miss you 

The boy smiled at how cute Jun was. Wonwoo’s mom noticed the boy busy with his phone, normally she’d scold him but seeing the huge grin on Wonwoo’s face she didn’t have the heart to scold the boy. 

Junniebabe: ah sorry Wonwoo I need to go Mom is getting angry at me  
Junniebabe: I love you!! 

 

The next day in the afternoon inside Wonwoo’s room, his mom had let Jun in. He saw the boy in his bed, still asleep at 1 in the afternoon. Jun immediately threw himself at the sleeping figure causing it to jerk up eyes wide open, Jun just laughed at how he reacted. Wonwoo looked unamused on how he was woken up.

“That’s not a nice way of waking up your lover,” he said after hitting Jun lightly.

It’s good to spice it up sometimes,” Jun replied. “C’mon let’s go for a walk” he pulled Wonwoo to get up, “you need some sun in your life Wonwoo, you’ve been sleeping 12 hours straight.”

“I already have the moon why would I need the sun?” Wonwoo replied with a smirk, Jun thought for a moment what that meant as soon as he realized it both his cheek and ears were pink.

They walked alongside each other at a park nearby, their hands were locked in each other just enjoying each other’s presence. Wonwoo took this as an opportunity to ask Jun to live with him.

“Hey Jun,” 

“yeah?” 

“do you want to live with me? I found this nice apartment near the University and it’s really cheap, I want to spend most of my free time with you… cause you know college requires a lot of time and if you live in the dorms I can’t really visit during night and uhm—I mean…” Jun just stared at Wonwoo in complete shock. He didn’t expect that Wonwoo had already thought that far in advance and saying that he wanted to spend most of his time with him.

“Yes,” he said immediately but Wonwoo kept rumbling.

“but if you think its- what?” 

“I said yes, I’d love to live with you.” Wonwoo stood there in awe until Jun bear hugged him. Wonwoo’s eyes started to water.

“Wonwoo? What’s wrong?” Jun asked while tilting his head. Wonwoo’s chest hurt so much he was overwhelmed at how much he loved the Chinese boy. 

“Jun… I love you so much,” then he let the tears of joy fell out while Jun frantically whipped it.

“hey quit crying! You’re going to make me cry too!” Jun exclaimed, Wonwoo just laughed.

 

Everything felt right for the pair… until the daylight shattered.

 

Later that night Wonwoo was laying on his back on his bedroom humming to every song that played on the background when he heard a sudden knock on his door.

“who is it?” he asked not moving an inch. 

There was a moment of silence until, “Ju-n” Jun said voice cracking. Wonwoo became worried because normally he’d just barge in without any warning. Wonwoo ran towards his door and immediately opened it. He saw a tall figure wearing a black cap looking down on his feet he stared at the boy and heard quiet sniffing and liquid were running down his face. 

Jun was crying. Wonwoo pulled Jun inside with a worried look, “Jun… look at me” the boy shooked his head and continued to stare at his feet. Wonwoo placed a hand on Jun’s chin and lifted his head.

The sight made Wonwoo’s heart ache. Jun had a Blackeye on his right eye and a bruise on his cheek. “Jun what happened to you!” he said worried. Jun cried even more when Wonwoo shouted at him. 

“shhhh,” Wonwoo pulled Jun close to his chest, “I’m sorry for shouting, shhhh” Wonwoo decided it would be better to talk to him when he calmed down.

He lead the boy towards the bed. Wonwoo sat down his back leaning on the wall, he motioned Jun to lay on his lap, he obliged.

Jun was facing the other way around Wonwoo as he continued to cry, Wonwoo was holding Jun’s hand while he used the other to run his fingers through Jun’s raven hair. To make Jun feel better he kept cracking corny joke, “hey what do you call 

 

This went on for about an hour until, “my parents hate me.”

“c’mon don’t say that, you know they love you.”

“that’s not what they said earlier.”

“what happened?”

“I told them about the apartment, about you… about us.” “then they started saying things like ‘where did we go wrong’ ‘I didn’t raise you to be gay!’ ‘what ever happened to having children of your own!’” 

“oh Jun…” “I’m sorry” “I should’ve considered your situation before I invited you to live with me,” 

“Wonwoo don’t say that it’s not your fault,” “I also want to live with you,” “why can’t they understand that I love you so much,”

“Go talk to them again,” “I’ll come with you to reason with them.”

The next day the pair went to Jun’s apartment immediately his mom ran towards him. “Jun! you’re okay! I was worried sick!” she said tears in her eyes then her eyes trailed off to Wonwoo who stood behind awkwardly, he bowed down to the mother and introduced himself.

“Mom I’m sorry… but where’s dad,” Jun said with a serious look on his face, Jun’s mother never seen his son this determined.

“son,” his father entered the scene with displeased look on his face as he stared down Wonwoo, “who’s this?”

before Wonwoo could introduce himself, Jun held his hands and stared back at his dad, “Dad,” he squeezed Wonwoo’s hands, “This is Wonwoo, my boyfriend.” He said filled with courage, “and I’m here to ask you to let me live with him.”

Jun’s father was about to hit him until his mom held his arms to stop him, “look at him,” she started, “don’t you remember when you showed my parents the same look.” His father stared for a good minute at his son, standing tall, chest up, ready to fight for the name of love.

“I’m sorry son,” his father surrendered, “I should’ve thought about your feeling before I freaked out last night,” Jun and Wonwoo were shocked at released the breath they hadn’t realized they were holding in.

“hey you,” his dad started motioning at Wonwoo, “you have my blessings, you take good care of my child here.” 

“of course. sir.” He said formally and confidently. His father hugged the pair, both of them smiled at how well it was going.

“Jun, my boy,” he said as he moved away from the hug, “you live your life the way you want it to be… me and your mom will always support you all the way even when we’re in china,” they all laughed.

“Thank you so much dad.” Jun said, Wonwoo softly smiled at him. Jun was thankful he had Wonwoo at that time he found courage because he knew Wonwoo was there to be his lifeguard.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass,  
Listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess,  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

 

 

3 days.

It was midnight, Wonwoo laid down the apartment floor as he stared at the ceiling, he lodged in this position for hours. The boy had dark circles trailing underneath his eyes, hair disheveled, and longing someone’s touch. 

He sighed then stood up, walking lazily to his and Jun’s shared room. He threw himself on the bed with an ‘oof’ he reached towards the opposite side of the bed for comfort but it felt cold and empty. He retreated his hands and placed them underneath his pillow, he laid sideways underneath the blanket until he heard his phone ringing, he immediately answered it.

“Jun!” he said excitedly.

“Hey Wonwoo!!” the other laughed, “miss me?”

“you wish.” Wonwoo answered but Jun knew he missed him as much as he misses the tsundere.

Jun decided to visit his parents in China during their short break while Wonwoo stayed in the apartment. His parents invited him to their short trip to the Bahamas, he disliked the thought of getting a heatstroke so he declined immediately. Now he was alone in the apartment with nothing to do but miss his other half.

“so, what did you do today?” Jun asked curiously.

“nothing much,” Wonwoo answered, “I wish we could just fast forward 3 days.” He said sadly. Jun felt how downhearted the other felt, Wonwoo didn’t have anyone at the moment while he had his parents with him. 

“uh Jun? you still there?” Wonwoo ask, Jun was busy taking a selfie to send his boyfriend. Wonwoo stared at his phone screen, seeing Jun with cat ears made his heart skip a beat. “cutie,” he muttered.

“I know right?” Jun answered confidently, “I could just go home tomorrow Wonwoo, I can ask dad to book me ano—”

“Don’t do that Junhui.” Wonwoo would love to be with Jun as soon as possible but he didn’t want to keep Jun away from his parents, “I can still manage,” he laughed.

“But—”

“no but’s Jun, you haven’t seen your hometown and your parents for a long time now,” he said truthfully, “don’t let your idiot boyfriend ruin your break.” 

“fine I’ll wait for 3 days, don’t call yourself an idiot,” Jun said seriously, “beside I said that because I really want to see you.” Wonwoo smiled.

“I guess we’re both idiots.” 

 

 

2 days.

Wonwoo was tired of being glum. A blue moon occurred, he decided to clean the apartment. He arranged his pile of books and returned it to the bookshelf and then… well that was it. Junhui always kept their apartment clean and arranged regularly so Wonwoo ended up digging through their shared belongings. The box contained many memories of the time they spent together since high school.

It had a withered rose, the yellow rose he had given Junhui during their first month. 

Several letters, the ones they slid in each other’s lockers. 

Lots of pictures, bad angled pictures of one another and their friends. Wonwoo smiled at a picture where Jun spilled his chocolate on Jihoon’s shirt. “Jihoon was so pissed that day.”

A CD, during junior year they decided to burn one which contained their favorite songs.

Then he saw a piece of paper underneath it all, it was crumpled and it had Jun’s hand writing on it. Written above was “All I want is…” then a series of wants “I want Wonwoo and I to stay together till the end of time”, “… to share more memories with him”, “…share a cake with him”, “…to give him all the love”, “…our love to never falter”

The list went on and on, it contained things he wanted to have or do… all involving Wonwoo.

The reader was awestruck. He knew Jun loved him but every time he gets reminded of it he found it difficult to believe Jun was real. “who needs a happy ending when you have Wen Junhui,” he said while chuckling.

at the end of the paper written on it was “basically I want Wonwoo” beside it was a drawing of a cat with a smirk.

After a while Wonwoo took the box on the bed where Jun used to be, he just smiled reminiscing all the times that they’ve spent together. The boy fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face.

 

 

1 day.

“Good Morning Jun!” Wonwoo shouted across the phone. 

“wow it’s only eight but you’re already wide awake,” Jun resort then, “what’re you up to, Jeon Wonwoo?” he teased.

“I’m just excited to see you tomorrow,” he said happily, “oh Jun I gotta go now, bye I love you,” before Jun could reply there was already a beep on the line.

Wonwoo felt refreshed, he was no longer mopping and was happy due to the fact that they’ll be seeing each other soon. He had his day planned out. 

He was sat on their bedroom floor, legs crossed, surrounded by inflated balloons, strings, and pictures. He was trying to get these things all together. It was harder than he thought, attempting to tie thin strings along the small holes of the pictures and what not. He accidentally popped some balloons which scared his soul which almost left his body.

Later in the evening he admires his hard work and rested on the sofa in the living room until he remembered that he forgot to buy a personalized cake or order it. It was already 8:00 p.m. so the shop’s landline was already turned off so he hurriedly took his jacket and called a taxi.

When Wonwoo arrived at the bakery they were already closing but he didn’t have a choice so he went and talked to the staff. Luckily, they were nice enough to take his order but when he reached for his pocket to pay he realized it wasn’t there. 

Although it was store policy to pay full before they accept any orders, the staff just laughed at how worried the boy looked so he made a deal. That instead of them delivering the cake he’ll be the one getting it so he could pay for the remaining allowance. Wonwoo gave the man the small amount of money he brought and said his thanks.

Since Wonwoo didn’t have any penny left he was forced to walk home in the dark night, he decided to make a detour at the park. At night, the park seemed peaceful and slightly scary because it was dark and only the streetlight lighting the way. 

As he was making his way across a small bridge he caught a glimpse of small flickering lights, he turned to see what it was. He was astounded to see fireflies flying beside the small stream. “beautiful’’ he thought, then an idea came to mind. 

When he arrived home he immediately went to the kitchen scrambling looking for a jar until he heard his phone ringing from their room. The ringing stopped when he was about to reach for the phone. Then he saw 30 missed calls, fuck. He immediately called back the caller.

“Wonwoo!!” Jun shouted with a tone of worry in his voice, “Where have you been?! I’ve been calling you for god know how long.” 

“sorry Jun, I was outside getting some fresh air,” he said, “and I forgot my phone—” at that moment he heard sniffling on the other line, “wait, Jun are you crying?” 

“So what if I am?! You had me worried sick! I didn’t know who to call or what to do! Your usually home then suddenly—I thought something bad happened to you…” 

Wonwoo once again felt like the luckiest person, “Jun nothing bad happened to me okay?” he assured, “Jun I’m sorry I should’ve told you where I was going in the first place.”

“I was so worried Wonwoo,” Jun sniffled.

“I know, I know shhhh I’m sorry Junnie,” he said, “I’m an idiot for making you worry let alone cry I’ll ma--,” he said frantically until he was cut off.

“Wonwoo I miss you,” Jun whispered sadly.

“hey, don’t be sad Jun we’re seeing each other in less than 24 hours,” he said, “although I do miss you to Jun,” he said with a small smile.

“this is gonna be the most excruciating wait of my life.” 

There was a long silence on the line, only their breathings could be heard. It was as if they were trying to be in sync disregarding the huge distance between them.

“Jun, I love you,” Wonwoo started, “Always remember that,” Jun just replied with a contented hum.

“Jun! your cousins are here to see you!” 

“oh sorry Wonwoo I gotta go downstairs, my mom insisted we have a small family gathering before I leave tomorrow,” he said in a hurry.

“okay.” He managed to say before the phone call dropped. 

Wonwoo forgot to tell Jun he was going out, again. He went to the kitchen and found a big jar under the drawer, sadly they didn’t have a net. 

 

He walked back towards the park, right beside where the bridge was.

“Okay let’s do this Wonwoo,” he mutters. He slowly made his way towards the fireflies beside a bush, just like a tiger waiting for the right time to capture its prey. Then he jumped to catch it with his bare hands, he ended up falling on the bush giving him bruises everywhere. On the bright side, he managed to catch three then he placed them carefully in the jar.

This went on an hour or so, three became seven, then thirteen, sixteen, twenty until Wonwoo lost count of how many fireflies he caught. He felt stings on his bare skin but it wasn’t anything major. A few cuts on his face, neck, and arms, he had one on his forehead which was bleeding though his face. It looked like he fought with a cat.

Wonwoo was now laying on the park ground holding a glowing jar in his hand with a smile plastered on his face. He looked at the stars that was sat beside the moon and he muttered,

“Lucky stars, I wish my Moon was also beside me but instead his in China,” after that he decided to start his walk back home, as he was standing up his phone rang.

“Oh, my moon,” he said with a smile. As he made his way out the park.

“eh? Wonwoo are you okay?” Jun said slightly concerned that his boyfriend was drunk.

“ahahaha nothing Jun,” he laughed, “so what’s up?” 

there was a short pause as to hint he was thinking what to say, “actually I don’t know,” he admitted, “My hands just dialed your number on their own, aha”

“Jun, you dork.”  
“what’re you doing?” Jun asked to find something to talk about.

“I’m just walking home at the moment.” He said nonchalantly.

“you went out again,” he sounded disappointed, “it’s already midnight Wonwoo.” Wonwoo moved his phone away from his ear to check the time and it was already 12:13 a.m. Oh

“sorry,” he said, “it’s boring in the apartment without you there Jun.”

They talked all hour hours, Wonwoo was now laying on his bed, eyes feeling heavy. Jun was on the other line talking sweet nothings to Wonwoo until he heard soft snores coming from the other line.

“I love you Wonwoo,” he said before dropping the call, Wonwoo had a smile on his face as he was sleeping.

 

 

The day.

Wonwoo woke up took a shower, treated his wounds, placed some bandage on his arms, he decided to put concealer on the bruises on his face later this afternoon before he’ll get Jun at the airport. 

He got out of the bathroom with a towel to dry his hair, he stared at the room which was now filled with balloons with pictures hanging on their strings, he smiled contentedly. “I hope Jun likes this,” he thought.

He checked his phone for the time and it was already 10:00 a.m. which meant that he needed to get the cake. The boy took his wallet, with extra money just in case, and decided to walk instead of paying a taxi.

“Welcome, sir.” The staff from yesterday said as he entered the shop. He smiled and replied a silent ‘hello’. “what can I help you with sir?” 

“uhmm… I ordered a cak—” before he could finish, he was cut off by the staff.

“Oh! The dude who ordered a cake for his boyfriend last minute before we were closing,” he smiled and laughed, “then you also forgot your wallet.”

Wonwoo stood there awkwardly and replied, “uhm… yeah that’s me,” this is so embarrassing. “who’d you know it was for my boyfriend?” he didn’t recall telling the staff yesterday. 

Then the boy slid a paper beneath the cashier drawer, “you kinda wrote a boy’s name on the cake so I assumed he was your boyfriend because I wouldn’t go to a shop running for my friend or my brother aha,” he said.

“oh,” was the only thing Wonwoo could say. 

“I’m Seungkwan by the way,” the staff said while stretching his hands, “sorry for putting my nose into your business.” He said apologetically.

“Jeon Wonwoo,” he said as he mirrored the action. 

“okay Mr. Wonwoo, your cake is done,” he said while writing the receipt, “it’ll be $XXX” as Wonwoo was about to reach his pocket the, Seungkwan said with a smirk, “you have your wallet, now right?” Wonwoo just sent him a glare.

Seungkwan laughed then went to the backdoors. When he returns, he was holding a blue colored, square box. “here you go,” then Wonwoo gave his thanks to the boy and as he was leaving Seungkwan shouted “Go get him!” 

As he was walking home with a boy in his hands, he noticed at the corner of his eyes a flower shop which had a huge diversity of flowers so he stopped. “what if I buy Jun a bouquet” he thought, “Nah it’ll just wither the next day” 

…he was about to continue walking until he got an idea, he came running towards the flower shop with a smile on his face.

 

 

It was now 6:00 p.m. and Wonwoo was sat sleepily in the waiting area of the airport because he arrived 2 hours ago to be sure he was there when Jun came out. Moments later he was completely dozed off on the airport chair.

Jun was excited to finally see Wonwoo after a week of being separated. He managed to get a small nap on the plane, he kept shifting on the airplane chair as he was sleeping getting a groan from the man sat beside him. When the attendant announced, they arrived at Seoul it didn’t surprise him when he woke up with messy hair and drool marks on the side of his lips, he wiped it off and tried to dissemble his hair before he made his way out the plane.

Jun managed to get his luggage quickly and made his way towards the exit, where Wonwoo was supposed to be waiting for him… “this is odd” he thought. He looked around the people waving their hands to greet their family/friends but Wonwoo wasn’t there. Jun thought maybe he was running late so he decided to make his way towards the chairs to wait until he saw a familiar figure sat, sleeping with his head slightly slung on his shoulder. Jun had missed this figure so much so without second thoughts he came running and threw his arms around the sleeping figure.

“Wonwoo! I missed you so much” Jun half whisper half screamed at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo on the other hand had a buffer moment because a guy was hugging him tightly, “ca-can’t b-reath” he said airily. Then Jun moved back a bit then the other managed to see who it was so it was now his turn to suffocate(hug) the boy, “Jun, you’re here!” he said excitedly.

“yes Wonwoo,” then Wonwoo not breaking their distance held Jun’s chin and leaned in for a kiss, Jun was surprised at first but melted right in the kiss. Soon Jun and Wonwoo had their foreheads together while Wonwoo’s hands rested on Jun’s chest.

“what a nice way to greet me Jeon Wonwoo,” he smirked, “taking a nap right before I arrived.”

Wonwoo blushed at Jun’s comment, “shut up.” Then they walked out the airport holding hands, exchanging glances and kisses every now and then. 

They were now sat at the backseat of a taxi, hands still interlocked. Wonwoo was staring straight on the road while humming to a song on the radio car, Jun took this as an opportunity to examine the boy he missed so much. He stared adoringly at Wonwoo until he noticed the fading concealer on the boy’s face, he reached out for it causing Wonwoo to wince, “ow.”

“oh sorry,” Jun said with a worried tone. 

“ahh, it’s no big deal.” Wonwoo said with the slightest laugh, “so how was China?” he said to redirect the conversation, “we’ll talk about it later,” Jun thougt.

Then Jun ended up telling Wonwoo the story of how his cousins ended up coloring their dining table blue. Apparently, they wanted to make Jun a big card to say farewell but they ended up gluing blue colored paper. His mom had a hard time removing the papers which left their dining table colored blue. They talked about Jun’s vacation during the car ride towards home.

 

 

Now they were on the entrance of their apartment, Wonwoo scrambling finding his keys to open the door as Jun laughed at him. Soon enough he finally managed to find the right keys so they entered the apartment, Jun was shocked to see the apartment in a good condition considering Wonwoo was left alone.

“wow the apartment’s still in one piece,” he joked.

“rude!” Wonwoo yelled as he closed the apartment door, Jun laughed.

Wonwoo missed that laugh echoing in their apartment, then it struck him. Jun. Was. Finally. Home. “would you like something to drink?” he asked.

“yeah sure,” Jun said as he settled down the sofa.

Then Wonwoo figured it was about time he started his surprise so instead of giving Jun his drink he just placed it down the kitchen table then quietly made his way towards their room. He slid open his drawer and took a CD.

Jun who was clueless of Wonwoo’s action was still sat on the sofa in the living room waiting for his drink. Moments later he made his way towards the kitchen, “Wonwoo?” he called, no answer. He furrowed his eyebrow wondering where could his boyfriend be, until he heard a familiar tune, “huh?” 

He immediately navigated where the sound was coming from, it was in their bedroom. 

“Wonwoo?” he called as he knocked on their door.

“Jun! why knock? It’s open.” He replied.

 

He opened the door and he was flabbergasted of what he saw, 

At first his eyes were met with darkness of their bedroom but as soon as his eyes adjusted he noticed how the fireflies slightly lit the room, they looked like little stars flying over the four corners of the room. He noticed blue colored balloons floating around with small photos attached to their strings, he examined some of the pictures and smiled at some of their high school pictures, there was one where Wonwoo and him sat on a Ferris wheel both looking terrified. As he was examining each picture he bumped into something, someone.

“hi,” the guy shyly whispered. Jun didn’t notice Wonwoo standing in the corner earlier with a flower pot in his hands.

“Wonwoo!” he said hugging the shorter one, “you did all of this for me?” Jun was getting teary eyes, and Wonwoo could see it because it was illuminated by the slightest light. Wonwoo had to place down the item he was holding to wipe the raven haired boy’s hair. 

“hey Jun don’t cry now,” he said with slight laughing tone, now Jun let the tears fall as Wonwoo tried to dry them out immediately. Wonwoo patted his back then a firefly landed on Wonwoo’s nose lighting it up, then Jun started laughing and crying at the same time. 

Wonwoo stared dumbfolded at Jun and laughed along. Soon enough Jun had settled down, they were still standing Jun’s head slung down, while Wonwoo hugged him.

Then Jun noticed the flower pot below them, that had a small cloth above it, he knelt down, Wonwoo doing the same.

“what’s this?” Jun asked curiously. Wonwoo smiled as he reached out to remove the cloth.

“a gift,” he said, “it’s a Sky Night Petunia, for my Moon.” Wonwoo stared at Jun who was awestruck in all that’s happening. Jun was about to say something when another familiar tune played in the background.

Wonwoo and Jun both smiled knowingly, “Jun,” he said as he reached out his hand for the other to take, “can I have this dance?” 

Jun nodded as he took Wonwoo’s hands. 

Despite being the one who initiated the dance, it was Jun who took the lead. He spun Wonwoo who ended up stepping on Jun’s feet, he muttered sorry and Jun just smiled at his boyfriend. 

Their eyes were on each other the whole time, enjoying each other’s presence. Soon enough they were dancing in sync while Wonwoo sang along their song. 

Jun’s hands trailed behind Wonwoo’s back while Wonwoo rested his hands over Jun’s shoulder, faces only inches apart until Jun leaned over to close the distance between them. Wonwoo swore he heard fireworks explode as their lips collided passionately. They stayed like that until they were out of breath, then Wonwoo said.

“God I love you so much Wen Junhui,” Jun smirked and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend once again.

“I love you too Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo was staring at Jun when suddenly Jun hid behind his hands, to Wonwoo’s shock.

“hey, what’s wrong Junnie?” he said as he attempted to remove the hands separating them.

“I suddenly felt self-conscious, I probably look hideous from the airplane ride—” Jun kept rambling until Wonwoo pushed away the hands separating them, Jun looked down. But the other held his head so they were staring at each other.

“Wen Junhui,” he started, “don’t ever say your hideous, I swear you look perfect right now Jun.” he assured, Jun blushed while he shook his head but Wonwoo held his head straight.

He leaned to Jun’s ear, “I love you Jun,” he said lips touching Jun’s ear making him shiver, “whatever you think I still see you as perfect, perfect for me.” Jun just blushed even more, until his legs started feeling weak to he rested his weight on Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

“Wonwoo you Idiot,” Wonwoo just smiled solftly between Jun’s neck.

Soon enough they were sat at the corner of the room, Jun pulling down pictures from balloons above them as he smiled. Wonwoo was laying down on the other’s lap his eyes closed.

“wow Wonwoo you did this all by yourself?” he said as he examined the magical place once again, Wonwoo just hummed in answer, he was enjoying Jun’s lap to bother talking.

He kept his eyes closed so Jun took this as an opportunity to kiss the boy who was leaning on his legs.

“hey!” Wonwoo said while blushing opened his eyes and stared at the boy hovering over him.

“thank you, Wonwoo.” Jun stared at Wonwoo with the edge of his lips perched up. They stayed like that until.

“Oh!” Wonwoo exclaimed removing himself from Jun’s lap, to Jun’s dismay, “I still have one last surprise in the kitchen,” he said making his way out the door pulling Jun’s hands for him to follow.

Then in the kitchen there laid a box which Jun failed to notice earlier, “It’s a cake” Wonwoo said, “open it up.” He gestured Jun.

“okay.”

Jun happily opened the box to see a vanilla cat shaped cake, written in the middle was “Welcome home Jun!”  
Jun didn’t know why the word ‘home’ made his heart tingle. Then tears once again escaped his eyes. Wonwoo considers this their ‘home’ and He. Was. Now. Home. 

“hey!” Wonwoo said in surprise, “why are you crying again, Jun?!” he said frantic.

“Wonwoo I love you!” he managed to say as he continued crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

 

 

It was final’s week so both Wonwoo and Jun were in the library whenever they had any free time, they mostly spend most of the time enjoying each other’s presence rather than actually study. They had their hand interlock under the table while Wonwoo was reading a book, Jun on the other hand rested his head on the closed book as he stared at the reading boy. Jun was making different expressions to get Wonwoo’s attention, which he got.

“what are you doing Jun?” Wonwoo said averting his eyes from the book and furrowing his eyes. 

“I’m bored,” Jun whined, “kiss me,” he demanded. Wonwoo just rolled his eyes and continued reading, dethatching their hands then Jun muttered ‘no fun.’ Then Wonwoo gave him a glare.

“then just go home,” he deadpanned.

“so mean,” Jun said as he rested his head on the book once again.

Wonwoo wasn’t in the best mood because of a particular subject, to be more precise a particular professor. The professor was almost always absent and when he’s present he doesn’t teach his students any shit, rather he just let the students watch some sort of film unrelated to the subject and then when there was test he’d always gave out failing grades. So Wonwoo was desperate to make a rebound on the final exam. 

Jun knew that, but he just wished Wonwoo would give even the slightest affection rather than giving him the cold shoulder treatment. But either way he still loved the distressed boy so he tags along going to the library (that and to study also).

Few hours passed and it was already 8:30 p.m. Jun had fallen asleep an hour ago while Wonwoo continued studying. In the first time in hours he looked at Jun, his blank expression changed into a small smile when he saw the sleeping boy’s face. He reached out to move some hair that went above his eyes when Jun smiled at Wonwoo’s touch. 

“hey,” Jun said sleepily.

“uhmm, we should probably go home now,” Wonwoo said as arranged his belongings to his bag.

“okay,” Jun said a he yawned.

“I’ll go first,” Wonwoo started, “I’ll meet you outside, I need to go to the restroom one sec.” he excused himself, Jun frowned.

Wonwoo made his way towards the upper floor where the restroom was at. When he relieved himself, he opened up the book he was reading earlier to study more. He was so distracted reading that he accidentally tripped on his own legs, hitting his knee on the stair’s edge. He. Was. In. Pain.

“ouch,” he said as he quickly held his knee close to his chest trying to ease the pain, “Jun,” he croaked, as if he was anywhere around.

It was as if god heard him, seconds later when he called Jun’s name, Jun was making his way through the stairs when he saw Wonwoo clutching his knee.

“Wonwoo! What happened,” he said as he approached the boy. 

It took a few seconds before he said, “I-I tripped and hit my knee,” he pointed at the sharp edge of the stairs.

Jun stared at him worried, “can you stand?” 

Wonwoo attempted to stand but only managed halfway before Jun caught him, “guess not.”

“shit, why did this have to happen,” Wonwoo said, “I don’t have time, I have to stu—” before he could manage to finish his rant Jun had sat beside him, back against Wonwoo, “uh… Jun what are you doing?”

“since you can’t walk,” he started not looking back at Wonwoo, “I’ll just carry you home, we can’t go to the clinic since it’s already closed.”

“but—” Wonwoo wanted to argue but Jun wasn’t having it.

“no buts,” he replied, “you’re the one who said ‘you don’t have any time’ so just hop in,”

“No!” Wonwoo was being stubborn despite the situation he was in so Jun did the only thing he could, he carried Wonwoo bridal style.

“hey! Jun let go of me,” 

“shhh Wonwoo we’re still in the library.” He hissed.

Wonwoo didn’t stop he kept hitting Jun to let him go, Jun was struggling to keep a firm grip on the boy since he kept moving in his arms. Wonwoo was feeling so embarrassed because people were staring at them weirdly he was uncomfortable so he kept nagging Jun to let go but Jun didn’t let go. They were nearing the exit of the University.

The injured boy didn’t know what took over him when he slapped the concerned boy full force causing him to stop walking. 

“Jun…” he started, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean,” he was expecting Jun to just drop him and leave him injured on the campus ground. Instead the other boy just let a tear rolled off his now red face and continued walking in silence.

Wonwoo didn’t know what to do, he felt guilty but he didn’t know what to do.

Jun called a taxi to get them to their apartment, the whole ride was silent. The taller boy had his head down fidgeting with his hands. Wonwoo just sat down rubbing his knee, unsure of what to do.

“uhm…” he started but no words came next. 

Then the car stopped in front of their apartment, Jun gave the driver the payment then went back to the backseat to carry the injured boy. They kept silent the whole time even when Jun laid Wonwoo down their shared bed.

Jun sat down the edge of the bed not making eye contact with Wonwoo. He reached towards the injured knee, “does it still hurt.” That was the first time he talked to Wonwoo, he sounded sad.

“…a bit,” he lied it still hurt a lot but he didn’t want to make Jun even more worried.

“…liar,” Jun whispered underneath his breath loud enough for Wonwoo to hear, then he stood up walking out the room, without any words.

Wonwoo leaned on the pillow with a frustrated groan, making his knee hurt, “ow,” ‘I’m such an idiot why did I do that! What’s wrong with me!’ he said while pulling his hair in frustration. 

He laid in bed thinking about why he did that and scolding himself a bunch of times until the door slowly opened. Jun peeked first before entering with a pack of ice on his hands, “uhm… here to numb the pain,” he cautiously gave the boy lying in bed.

“t-thanks,” Wonwoo said as he accepted the ice pack.

“should I get your books?” Jun asked, “so you can study for tomorrow’s exam,” Wonwoo nodded awkwardly.

The night flew by without the two conversing, Wonwoo sat on the bedroom book in his hands with Jun on the back of his mind. Jun sat on the living room scanning through his books, he didn’t need to study much because his professors weren’t the most toxic so he decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

“Wonwoo you idiot,” he murmured as he walked along the city lights. He knew thought of Wonwoo as an idiot but he couldn’t dare hate the boy, in fact he loved him.

He found himself walking along the park when he came across a breathtaking sight. He was on top of the bridge when he saw fireflies flying along a stream.

 

[flashback]

“Wonwoo how are we supposed to get these fireflies out now!” he laughed.

“uhm… I didn’t think that through,” they had just finished eating some cake when they laid back in bed admiring the fireflies floating around them.

“Jun,” smiling Wonwoo started, “you know what…”

“what,” Jun replied getting a ‘shh’

“let me finish,” he said with slight irritation, “this apartment is currently our home right?” he asked.

“uhmm… yeah, why?” Jun was curious as to why the other suddenly brought this up.

“can we move out here someday,” he said quietly, “closer to our friends and away from the city,” Wonwoo said as he leaned on Jun’s shoulder.  
“home is a big word,” Jun started, “but I think home is wherever you are Wonwoo,” he smiled causing the other to blush furiously.

“Jun staph eat,” they both laughed under the starry beam of the fireflies.

[End of flashback]

 

Jun smiled at the memory they shared together, then he suddenly felt bad for leaving the injured boy in their apartment. So he quickly made his way home stopping by a convenient store to buy some ointment for Wonwoo’s knees.

When Jun came back Wonwoo was already fast asleep with books beside him. Jun quietly pulled a chair so he could sit beside Wonwoo then he applied the ointment on the other’s knee causing him to stir a bit, thankfully he didn’t wake up. He examined the sleeping boy then he noticed there were streaks of dried tears on his face, causing him to frown.

All he could do was kiss the boy’s cheeks and then he fell asleep head resting on Wonwoo’s arms while their hands were interlock.

Wonwoo woke up with a heavy figure on his hands, he slowly detached his arms because it was feeling numb, he looked at the sleeping figure’s mop of hair and frowned.

“Jun,” he said as he attempted to wake up the boy, “hey junnie,” upon hearing the nickname Jun’s head shot up, “uhhmm… good morning.”

“good morning,” Jun replied. There was a small pause until both of them said in unison, 

“I’m sorry!” they were both wide eyed and started blushing.

Wonwoo didn’t know why the boy was apologizing so he looked at him questionably, “well I left you alone here last night even when I knew you were injured,” Jun said as he stared at Wonwoo’s knee, “I should’ve not done that, that’s why I’m sorry.”

Unbelievable, he thought. “Jun…” causing Jun to finally look Wonwoo eye to eye, “you shouldn’t apologize Jun,” he said seriously.

“but—” 

“Jun! I hit you yesterday in front of a lot of people,” he said louder, “you were only helping me out yet I went and did something so stupid!” he sighed seeing Jun getting frighten by the sudden rise of his voice, “if it were anybody else they would’ve just left me there with my broken knee,” as he was going to continue to reason Jun had jumped at him at their bed, he winced because his knee wasn’t fully healed, “uhmm… Jun are you okay?”

There was small sniffling coming from the taller boy, “W-wonwoo” he started, ‘hmm’ , “you’re a big idiot,” he said then he was full crying now, all Wonwoo could do was say ‘I know’ as he caress the crying boy.

“I know, I’m so sor—” 

“but I don’t care,” Jun said as he lifted his head looking at Wonwoo with tears sprawled across his face, “I’m still madly in love with you,” it was at that time then Wonwoo pulled Jun inches away from his face. Then Jun decided to close the space within them as Wonwoo held his face firmly, then they both shared a smile of complete adoration with one another.

“Ahh shit,” Wonwoo said moments later, “We both have a test in less than an hour Jun!” he said terrified. 

They ended up 30 minutes late in their own classes. Jun had to carry Wonwoo behind him causing people to give them weird stares, but they both didn’t mind as long as they had each other… and manage to take the test.


	6. Chapter 6

We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man

 

 

Wonwoo and Jun spent all their summer break together. They made dinner together which took hours because of their many antics, watching movies until midnight while they cuddled up, sleeping until afternoon, going out for walks together, basically they were always at each other’s presence…Maybe that’s why Wonwoo had been going home late ever since their classes begun. 

Jun was sat at a bench at their university he stared at the sky wondering. Wondering why Wonwoo wasn’t around as much as before, why he doesn’t say I love you anymore, why they don’t talk as much as before.

He sat there with a blank expression, he never felt this empty and disregarded in a while.  
He missed Wonwoo, he missed his boyfriend.

 

Wonwoo was walking along their literature building when he saw his boyfriend through the window, sat on the bench shoulders slung as he was fidgeting with his fingers while looking down on his hands. The shorter boy just about to make his way towards Jun until someone called him.

“Wonwoo!” he called, “where are you going bud?” it was his classmate Seungcheol who rested his arms on the other’s shoulder.

“uhmm… nowhere in particular,” Wonwoo found him quite intimidating, scary to be more precise.

They had been partnered up for a research paper this semester, they were the polar opposite of one another. Wonwoo wanted to finish their paper as soon as possible while Seungcheol had other plans… which was going out every night to the bar.

“great!” the older exclaimed, “let’s get going then,” he said as he directed Wonwoo out of the building.

One month. It has been like this for Wonwoo, he’s sitting at one of the tables of the bar while Seungcheol stared at a group of ladies with passion in his eyes. He’d rather be in his apartment reading a book while Jun told stories of his day but he needed to finish their paper early before more assignments and projects were thrown at him.

“Seungcheol,” he stared, “let’s go already, we need to continue the paper.”

Wonwoo finished his part about a week ago but the other on the other hand needed constant reminder so he can do his part. Their paper involved reading 15 different novels and trying to decipher what made them similar or eye catching. It was for their literature subject.

“Wonwoo…” he started with a sad tone, “have you ever fallen in love with someone you can’t have?” 

the taller was just about to reply when he continued, “but then again I still haven’t tried to approach them…” 

“hyung, you’re drunk,” Wonwoo reasoned, “I’ll take you home now.” He knew the boy’s address because he’s been there multiple times. He steadied the guy as they made way towards the exit. As they made their way the drunk boy kept whispering words Wonwoo couldn’t quite understand.

 

Jun was home. But he felt empty still, Wonwoo wasn’t there. Jun had hope to eat dinner with his boyfriend, but it was now midnight and he already ate his dinner without Wonwoo who didn’t call or text him all day. 

Now he laid in bed staring at the empty space beside him where his other half used to lay, “Idiot,” he murmured as he let the tears fall to the side of his face, “you should’ve at least texted me,” 

 

 

Wonwoo arrived at 5 in the morning. His heart broke when he saw the cold dinner that laid in the kitchen table. He forced himself to eat it because he felt bad that he hadn’t come home last night. 

He quietly made his way to their shared bedroom. The door creaked open then he saw his boyfriend laying on their bed, head placed atop Wonwoo’s pillow, arms and legs hugging the pillow. Wonwoo smiled at the sight as he sat beside the boy.

He hated himself, he knew he was hurting the other boy but he didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t used to reasoning with people like Seungcheol. He was actually scared.

He hadn’t realized he was dazed of until the sleeping boy stirred behind him, “Wonwoo?” Jun said in a hoarse tone, Wonwoo looked behind him to seen Jun scratching the back of his neck while yawning.

“Good Morning Jun,” he said with a small smile.

Instead of replying Jun just stared at him, absorbing all the view he could get before they went in their own separate ways again, moments later Jun, in a swift movement, hugged Wonwoo from behind as he hid his face.

Wonwoo just had his eyes wide open but soon adjusted, his lips were now a straight line, “Jun?” he started, “are you okay?” he knew he wasn’t fine but he didn’t know what to talk about, unlike before where everything was more flexible because they spent almost all their time together.

Jun just nodded behind never letting go of the figure that sat in front of him, he wanted to ask where he’d been going the past few weeks but he didn’t want to seem annoying or nosy to his boyfriend.

They stayed in that position before Wonwoo excused himself because he had classes in less than an hour. Jun was again left in the king-sized bed, alone. 

At that moment, he let the tears fall down once again, he cursed under his breath wishing that time would rewind when they were inseparable now they almost felt like strangers.

 

“Wonwoo!” Seungcheol exclaimed as he ran towards Wonwoo who was making his way to class, “my man! Thanks for last night.” He said as he caught up to him.

The younger glared at him, “uhmm… you seem to be in a bad mo-” he stopped in his tracks when he noticed Wonwoo had stopped pacing.

“You. Need. To. Finish. Your. Part.” He said straight and carefully as if to help the other comprehend it, Seungcheol was shocked by the sudden reply.

“relax we still have a lot of time,” he said as carefree as possible, “ahahah since you seem to be in a bad mood how about we go get a drink later toni—”

“No.” Wonwoo didn’t care if Seungcheol punched him or kicked him, he was done. His classmate is ruining his perfect relationship with his perfect boyfriend. He had enough, “I’ve already wasted 1 month with you, I’ll just ask the professor if I can just do this paper work alone,” he continued as he rubbed his forehead in frustration, “I should’ve done it sooner.” 

He returned his gaze toward Seungcheol, he expected him to be mad at him but what he saw took him off guard. The older looked terrified, he mirrored a dog who just got scolded by his owner “don’t do that,” the other croaked.

Wonwoo looked down and sighed until he stared back at the frantic boy.

“explain.”

 

“c’mon Junhui, instead of mopping at your empty apartment come and join me let’s get some drinks to help you forget,” 

“but Mingming, I don’t drink,” he said looking annoyed at his classmate. Mingming was an exchange student he met a month ago, he was also from China so they just clicked.

Mingming smiled at him, “then we could just go there to dance or something.” He chirped, “besides it’s a Saturday night, no classes tomorrow and not like anyone’s gonna scold you.

Ouch. But he was right, sadly. “okay then,” he agreed, “but no drinking, promise?” 

“yas,” the other cheered, “promise.”

 

Promises were meant to be broken, Jun thought. As soon as they entered the bar Mingming had strode towards the counter and ordered himself some drinks and he gulped in all in one go and started laughing at everything. 

 

Wonwoo and Seungcheol were now sat at the bar staring at a group of friends for almost an hour.

“so how are you planning on asking him out?” Wonwoo spoke as he finally broke of his gaze from the group.

Apparently Seungcheol was head over hills over a certain guy who was a regular at the bar, that’s why he kept coming back. He always dragged Wonwoo with him because his friends weren’t really a big fan of gay couples and he didn’t want to look like a loner inside a bar. Upon hearing this Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief. 

“uhmm…” the other spoke obviously unsure, “do you know a way to separate them?” Seungcheol despite his appearance he was quite a shy guy.

“well I can try to—”

“hey you two,” suddenly the man they were just staring at was standing right in front of them with his two lady friends behind with a smile plastered on their faces, “do you mind if we keep you two company,”

Seungcheol was now a blushing mess in front of the guy he had a crush on, unable to speak. “uhmm, sure you can.” Wonwoo said in place of Seungcheol, the blond guy just smiled as he sat beside the blushing mess, then the two others sat beside Wonwoo, one sat too close for his liking.

“so, nice to meet you guys,” the blond started, “I’m Jeonghan,” he said as he gave a flashy smile towards Seungcheol.

“I’m S-Seungcheol,” he managed to say.

“Wonwoo,” then the other ladies also introduced themselves.

Then after the introduction was done Jeonghan had ordered them some drinks, “drink up, it’s my treat,” he said. Soon enough Seungcheol had finally recovered from being a blushing mess and had a nice conversation with the new guy, Jeonghan was apparently was studying at the same university as them only a year advance.

Wonwoo just stared at the two conversing, ‘they seem so natural together’ he thought. Then his mind trailed off to a certain boy in his apartment so he decided to text him. He shoved his phone from his pocket and typed away.

Mywonwoo: hey Jun.

Junniebabe: hi

Wonwoo didn’t expect the boy to reply as fast as he did, he stared at the text for a moment. He didn’t know what to say.

Junniebabe: I miss you Wonwoo.

Mywonwoo: I miss you too

After that Jun didn’t reply and he didn’t know what to say. “how’s your day?” “what are you doing?” seemed artificial. So he just slid back his phone to see that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were about to leave their seats. “where are you guys going?” he asked.

“to dance,” Seungcheol said as he glanced back at Wonwoo with a huge grin on his face, Jeonghan was pulling him towards the dance floor. Wonwoo only smiled at how happy Seungcheol was at that moment, then he gave him a thumbs up.

Wonwoo just sat there watching the two dancing goofily and he face palmed when his friend made a weird dance moved that resembled something his dad would do. People were giving the boy weird looks and some were also laughing at him but Jeonghan could only give him looks of adoration.

“Wonwoo,” the woman sat beside him started, “so I noticed you were staring at me earlier,” she said as she trailed her hands behind the boy’s neck.

“uhmm… I’m sorry but—” he reasoned until he was caught off.

“you don’t have to be shy,” she said seductively, “no one’s here to see.” Wonwoo looked around and he just noticed the absence of the other lady.

Before he could react, the woman had swiftly made her way above Wonwoo’s laps.

“you’re pretty handsome, you know that,” she whispered into his ears. She reeked of alcohol. She moved Wonwoo’s hands towards her back so close to her ass.

Wonwoo didn’t want to be rude so he tried to reason with her, “uhm… I’m sorry, you’re really pretty and all but I have a boyfriend,” the woman just smiled.

She leaned closer and said “he doesn’t have to know.” 

He had enough, it was now clear to him that the woman was not giving up. He was just about to make his move a familiar voice rang in his ears.

“Wonwoo?”

 

Jun was now sat in the bar on the corner without Mingming in sight. Just a moment ago the boy was trying to get him to drink at least one glass but he dismissed any attempt so it wasn’t a surprise he left him to go find someone who was more fun to hang out with, Mingming was in the mood to mingle so Jun didn’t complain.

He felt awkward sitting alone in a bar, his ears winced at the loud music blasting. He just stared at the people in the dance floor then he smiled when he saw one guy dancing like an idiot, moments later the guy threw himself at a blond guy at that gesture Jun turned his head to give the two some privacy. 

‘maybe I should go home,’ he thought. He could, the bar didn’t sit to far from both the university and their apartment. He glanced at his phone to see it was already one hour til’ midnight, ‘maybe Wonwoo is home.’ 

He analyzed the room for Mingming so he could say good bye and go home, but as he glanced at the table near the entrance he swore someone had stabbed his heart because all he felt was pain. 

Wonwoo. He was sat beside a lady leaning towards his ears, too close, whispering something. From a far Jun couldn’t really see the boy’s face but he recognized the body figure, he didn’t want to jump to any conclusion so he made his way towards the table, as he was making his way the woman sat on the boy’s lap with her hands around his neck.

When Jun was close enough he couldn’t see his face because the woman had become their barrier but he managed to croak, “Wonwoo?”

 

 

Jun gulped hoping that he was wrong and it was just some random guy about to get laid, his feelings were on the edge.

The guy frantically pushed off the woman to the side, getting an annoyed groan. Then the pair shared a pained stare trying to analyze what just occurred. Until Wonwoo finally spoke, “Jun… This isn’t what it seems like,” he said attempted to stand up.

“stop…” Jun said moving back lowering his, he didn’t know what to do or what to feel at that moment. He was furious, ticked, downhearted and sad at the same time, but mostly disappointed.

Wonwoo just stood in the same spot where he sat, unsure of what to do. His head was disarrayed.

“weeks Wonwoo, I missed you,” he sounded so sad, “is this where you’ve been all this time?” 

His words went faster before he could think, “yes,” he paused, “but let me explain J—” 

Jun was already making his way towards the exit. His eyesight was getting blurry, filled with tears. He wanted to go home, but where was home? He was in disbelief that Wonwoo could do something like that, was he tired of me? Am I annoying? he thought. He didn’t know where he was going but he didn’t want to see Wonwoo, he just let his legs do the directing.   
“Fuck,” Wonwoo muttered as he saw Jun walking away.

As he was going to catch up with his boyfriend, Seungcheol and Jeonghan came back laughing and staring at each other lovingly until they notice his disturbed look.

“uhm… Wonwoo,” the blond started as he gave a concerned look, “are you okay bud?” not getting a reply he looked at Seungcheol for help.

“Wonwoo,” he said making his way towards the disheveled boy.

“I fucked up,” he said quietly.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan stared at him confused.

Lost in his thoughts he finally managed to say, “you,” he looked at the woman who acted nonchalantly in the whole situation, “I told you I had a boy—but—” he didn’t know the words to say, he was mad at her but mostly at himself.

He just placed his lips on a straight line and exhaled deeply. He didn’t have time to be mad or angry at anyone. He needed to be with Jun and explain to him everything, he loved the boy so much to let him slip away because of one stupid event.

“I’m going,” he said as he exited slowly. The pair just stood there with apologetic looks until he was fully absent from the bar. Then they glared at the woman to gesture her to explain herself, she tried to escape, but to her dismay the two devils weren’t letting her get away.

 

Wonwoo was walking along an alley thinking as to where Jun might be, he wanted to see him as soon as possible. He wasn’t in a rush because he knew Jun didn’t want to see him so he took his time thinking, thinking what to say when Jun shows up. 

‘Maybe he’s home’ a voice from the back of his mind mentions.

“I doubt it,” he said as he walked subconsciously.

 

Soon enough he was stood in front of their apartment, he didn’t know why he just felt like it. He took his keys and opened their apartment door. No sign of Junnie anywhere. He looked in their kitchen, no Junnie. He looked in their bedroom, no Junnie.

“what was I expecting,” he said laughing at how stupid he was thinking maybe his boyfriend was home.

He sat down their sofa as he held his phone on his hand, trying to call Jun for the nth time. ‘He’ll come home Wonwoo calm down,’ he thought hours ago.

He stayed in the same spot for hours clutching his phone for any sign. Staring at the television engulfed by his own thoughts. Looking at the man who fucked up earlier. He hated himself. In frustration he ran his hands through his hair sighing, he was on the verge of crying.   
‘‘I deserve all this shit,” he murmurs.

Almost instantly something clicked.

It was their apartment door, his head immediately shot towards the source.

There he saw Jun. it was evident in his face he was crying, his eyes were puffy and red, lips swelling. Wonwoo froze on his seat just staring at the figure who stared back at him with pained expression.

“Jun,” he was going to ran towards the boy to be sure he doesn’t slip through him again when two arms launched themselves towards Wonwoo. 

“Wonwoo,” he said as he hid between Wonwoo’s neck, “I know I should really, like ‘really’ hate you right now,” giving emphasis on the ‘really’, Jun sounded whiny, “but I still can’t, I still love you so much Wonwoo,” he said while tears stream down his face. Jun felt stupid doing this but it felt so right to be with Wonwoo. “can you at least tell me why you did it Wonwoo?” Jun moved back to stare at his boyfriend, Jun had a sad smile playing on his face.

Wonwoo finally let the tears he’d been holding back fall down his face making Jun worry about the boy, Jun used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe the tears off, “hey, why are you crying,” he said with a worried tone, “I should be the one cr—”

“I hate you Jun,” the younger said as he wiped his own tears sobbing, “you’re too kind, saying you love a person who allegedly cheated on you,” he laughed in between his sobs.

They were sat on the sofa facing each other, Jun looked at him with confused look while the other went on explaining the whole situation. Why he was busy the whole month, who Seungcheol and the woman was and he explained how he regretted going along all those things.

“but most of all I’m disappointed at myself,” Wonwoo said looking straight at the boy who was processing everything Wonwoo just said, “for making the only person I loved upset.” As he slowly leaned in to kiss Jun, luckily the boy willingly kissed him back.

After that no words were said, they just laid on their sofa Wonwoo sprawled on Jun’s chest listening to the others heartbeat while Jun caressed the chocolate brown hair. They were just enjoying each other’s presence that they missed dearly.

Until they heard someone knocking on their door, they stared questioningly at each other until Wonwoo stood up and made his way with Jun slowly following behind. 

At the door were Seungcheol and Jeonghan starting at Wonwoo with a look of remorse, “Wonwoo we’re so sorry—” before Jeonghan could finish his sentence Wonwoo had slammed the door on their faces.

“Wonwoo!” Jun exclaimed with horror in his eyes, “why’d you slam the door on the guests’ face?!” he said as he shoved Wonwoo to open the door, apologizing to the guest.

“ugh,” Jun just laughed at how annoyed Wonwoo looked with the presence of their guest.

All Wonwoo wanted to do all night was hang out alone with his boyfriend but god, to be more precise two devils, had other plans.


	7. Chapter 7

I see my future in your eyes  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect,  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

 

 

Wonwoo was pacing all around the room, of a place they rented for the day, dressed in a navy blue suit, while Mingyu stood right at the doorframe of the room. 

“C’mon, everything will be alright,” he reassured, “you need to calm down or else your make-up will be ruined, now you don’t want that to happen, right?” Wonwoo sighed.

“but what if he suddenly back’s out? what if someone tells us off? What if—” 

“I know this is a big day,” the taller rolled his eyes in annoyance, “but you’re being overdramatic.”

The other finally decided to sit down for once and calm down, “but I just don’t want anything to ruin this day,” he said looking down, Mingyu stared at him with sympathy and sat beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“don’t worry me, Minghao, Soonyoung, and Jihoon got your back if someone tries to do a massacre,” he joked, “I’m gonna throw them the multiple cakes I did.” They both were laughing now.

“Thanks, Mingyu,” he said, “for being my best man.”

“hell yeah,” he fisted the air, “I’m better than that Minghao dude,” this made the other roll his eyes at him. 

The day finally came Jun and Wonwoo were getting married a year after the other proposed to the black raven haired boy during their trip to Osaka, Japan. Where Wonwoo paid all their friends trip to surprise his soon to be husband, he knelt down under the cherry blossoms of the spring season, giving him the ring that their ancestors passed on from generation to generation to the one they truly love and spend the rest of their lives with.

Jun didn’t know their friends were there so his mouth was agape when they came running towards the engaged couple with pink balloons on their wrist congratulating them. Wonwoo along the crowd, their friends, smiled and thankfully at Jun who was pinker than the cherry blossoms themselves.

Wonwoo’s trail of thoughts were cut off when someone came knocking on the door, Junhui. Then the boy opened the door peeking first to see if he was in the right room, he still had a clip, the one that is used when styling your hair. Even though his hair was disheveled the bookworm still saw him as perfect.

“uhm… Mingyu,” he said still peeking ever so slightly at the door, “I need your help,” then he saw his fiancé staring at him, he blushed, “hi, Wonwoo,” he said shyly.

Wonwoo didn’t react he just kept staring, getting a nudge from the boy sat beside him, “anyway, what’s up?” the taller asked as he gestured him to come in.

“Minghao can’t style my hair at the moment,” he started, “well he’s welcoming guest together with Seungcheol and Jeonghan at the desk, only if it’s okay with you.”

“ugh that bitch,” Mingyu sighed, “of course it’s not a bother Junhui.” He stood as he told him to sit down in front of the mirror.

He removed the clip and started all over again, pissed at the amount of hair gel in his hair, he kept complaining about Minghao the whole time while Jun was nodding off, eyes closed. “hey Wonwoo! Can you pass me the hair blower?” he demanded. He obliged and went to the pair muttering ‘here’. “thanks” 

When Wonwoo was close to the pair, Jun’s eyes shoot open greeted by Wonwoo’s stare. Without thinking, “Wonwoo you look nice,” he said with a small smile.

“you look perfect Junnie,” he replied with lips perched up. 

“Omg stop flirting,” Mingyu said as he dried out Jun’s hair, “you can flirt all you want after the ceremony, now I need to finish my work here.” The pair just laughed at the annoyed Mingyu.

 

Their friends were the ones in charge of the whole wedding: reservations, invitations and decorations. They asked the pair what theme would they prefer and instantly they called different connections to make the wedding possible.

They decided to hold the wedding at the evening to match up with their theme which all of them agreed upon. They all decided to rent a garden then placed strings of blue lights that wrapped around the tree branches, lines of blue lit up the place. Wonwoo and Jun wanted to portray the fireflies beneath the bridge that took Jun’s breath away.

When Wonwoo and Jun checked the venue which their friends had arranged for them, Jun described the place as ‘breathtaking’ and ‘perfect’.

 

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung entered the room, “the ceremony will start in less than 30 minutes tell Ju—oh nevermind.” “Jihoon is already testing the music,” he added. Soonyoung had a nice feel to being their organizer.

Jun stood hair already styled and walked towards his fiancé, “let’s go?” he reached his hand for Wonwoo to take, the later nodded and took his hand. Soonyoung told Mingyu to go fetch Minghao so they too can prepare.

“before I wasn’t the most sociable person and I usually thought ‘why would I want to involve myself to other people’s problem’,” his brother nodded in agreement and laughed, “but suddenly during high school I was swayed by Jun, he has that charm” he looked lovingly at Jun, “even when you’re tired and tired you still try your best to make sure I’m doing fine and I know I’m a big idiot sometimes, but I can’t see a future without ‘my Jun’,” he reached up towards Jun’s hands, “you became my life support that I didn’t know I needed, I love you.”

The audience saw just how much the pair loved each other just by their gaze, “Wonwoo I love you too.”

The officiant smiled, “Jeon Wonwoo, you have chosen to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?” the boy didn’t remove his gaze at Jun.

“I will.” 

“Wen Junhui, you have chosen to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?” the boy didn’t remove his gaze at Jun.

“I will.” 

“do you both promise to step towards the future with a harmonious relationship together?” the pair smiled with tints of pink.

“we do,” they said in unison.

The pair exchanged vows and gave the rings, “Wonwoo and Junhui, we heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me, I declare you married and partners for life, you may now seal your vows with a kiss.”

Wonwoo held Jun’s face as the other leaned down for the kiss, as they kissed their friends cheered for them Mingyu clapping like a fool, getting a glare from Minghao. Jihoon for once stared at them in adoration while he trailed his fingers on the piano. Suddenly while they kissed fireflies flew above mixing with the stars, it was as if they were celebrating with the couple. The rest that happened was history.

 

After the meal was completed Jihoon played a familiar tune, it was their song. Jun was talking to his parents when Wonwoo walked towards them getting a congratulation and soon enough he motioned Jun, “May I have this dance?” he said to his husband that was when Jun noticed the song playing, he pulled Wonwoo removing all the formality.

The pair danced in the middle of the room the placed was hushed with only the music playing, it was their moment, “do you remember the time I came back from China?” 

Wonwoo didn’t need to reply the both thought the same, it was just like that special day when Wonwoo surprised him. Love was present, same feeling never abolished only this time they were now married and Wonwoo didn’t step on Jun’s foot.


End file.
